fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Painterly: Eye of Gyarkhamn/Story
Intro Sahara Desert, 1885 Will Shafary is a daring young treasure hunter in search of what could be his greatest bounty yet: the eye of the ancient king, Gyarkhamn. It is said that the right eye of the mummified royal highness was replaced with a sapphire of the most dazzling blue during the mummification process. Such a jewel is estimated to be worth almost billions. Since his burial, his pyramid within the Akayeus Valley was buried itself, under multiple sand dunes carried through storms, and only the bravest have ventured to find the sacred tomb, none successful. However, Will believes that the answers to success all lie in the Khamn Map, an ancient document of the king's own creation long believed to have been lost to the sands of time. The map is said to have the location of the pyramid pinpointed, as well as a message from Gyarkhamn that will save adventurers from a deadly trap that has killed all the other uninformed hunters lucky enough to have even found the place. "Akayur Village. Home of the one who has my map." Will said as he entered the desert civilization. After Tok Tok Battle Will pressed on to the secret chamber of Tok Tok's hut. There, upon a stone altar, the Khamn Map rested, as if waiting for the brave adventurer all this time. "Ye who seeks the treasure of mine..." Will began to read Gyarkhamn's message on the ancient map. "Find the triangle adorned with thy...ah, this symbol, I know this symbol!" Will recognized the mark known as the Akayeus. "And, beware the mighty Crusher's Row...follow thy symbol to reach my chamber." Will read the rest of it, placed the map in his pocket, and left Akayur Village for Akayeus Valley. After Protector Battle Exhausted, Will fell to the hot sand, as the Protector of the Sands faded away. The wind picked up and blew away some of the dune that Will was laying on, revealing a weathered brick of sand. Will quickly jumped and looked at the Khamn Map. He gasped. He was laying right on top of the location of Gyarkhamn's Pyramid! Will stepped back as the wind continued to blow away the sand. "The Protector must've been keeping the winds of the desert from affecting this area after the pyramid was covered!" Will thought. When the wind ceased, the grand pyramid was fully revealed, and the door slid open, releasing dust clouds into the air. Will gathered himself and walked on in... Before Gyarkhamn Battle "Here it is!" Will exclaimed as the final door slid open to reveal the chamber where Gyarkhamn was held...the treasure room! Will stood in awe at the mountains of gold and gemstones, all piled around the single sarcophagus in the room, the one that held Gyarkhamn in eternal rest. "Well, here goes nothin'..." Will said, shaking slightly as he lifted the top of the ancient coffin. There, in the right eye of the ancient king, was none other than the grandest sapphire Will had ever seen. Not one for theatrics, he quickly took the gemstone and replaced the cover. "Thank you, my friend." Will turned for the exit...but suddenly, it slammed shut, shaking the room and causing the plies of gold to slope downward. The sarcophagus shook and the top fell off. Dark energy filled the room as the strands of linen from the mummy began forming a new figure. The spirit of Gyarkhamn had awoken. After Gyarkhamn Battle Will fell into a pile of gold as the spirit of Gyarkhamn exploded in a brilliant light. The daring treasure hunter had bested an ancient spirit using nothing but his rifle and cunning combat skill! However, he was not out of trouble yet. Shortly after Gyarkhamn was destroyed, the walls began to crumble! The pyramid was collapsing! After The Escape Sand poured in from outside as Will neared the front entrance of the pyramid. Through all of his fight to stay above the golden sea, the desert proved to be too strong for the brave adventurer. As a symbol of his success to show to the world, Will threw the sapphire straight through the only visible light, which was the only opening left in the entranceway before the sand covered the entire thing, trapping Will inside the falling pyramid. Once the pyramid finished it's descent, the sands of the desert covered the debris halfway, creating a steep depression in the ground. Years later, the area became populated by the Tok people after a great expedition, and they found the blue gemstone still sitting where it landed after Will threw it all those years ago. They saw it as a sign of their new home and made it their object of worship as they built upon the crater, which they referred to in their language as "the eye of the desert." The Eye of Gyarkhamn. The End. Category:Subpages